1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to household furniture and, more specifically, to a furniture item that can be converted from a plurality of individually-functioning chairs/ottomans to a combined adjustable height table with chairs/ottoman having storage space and method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, most furniture is designed for a single purpose. Most all furniture is designed to perform one main function and cannot be changed or altered to allow the furniture to perform a different function or task.
Ottomans and coffee tables are typical features of the modern living room. Of course, the ottoman is useful as a support for the feet and legs of a person sitting in close proximity thereto. The coffee table, on the other hand, may be used to hold decorative objects or food and drinks. It is noted herein, as is known to those skilled in the art, that even though the term coffee table is used throughout this application, coffee tables also serve as and are interchangeable with end tables, snack tables, etc. which may be located in front of or to the side of a user. The problem with the above furniture is that most chairs/ottomans cannot be used for any other purpose. Furthermore, most coffee tables can not be altered to perform other functions.
Therefore, a need existed to provide furniture which overcomes the problems associated with prior art furniture and which can be used for multiple purposes/functions.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved piece of furniture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide furniture which overcomes the problems associated with prior art furniture and which can be used for multiple purposes/functions.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a combination chair/ottoman and table assembly is disclosed. The combination chair/ottoman and table assembly has a plurality of chairs/ottomans adapted to be alternatively positioned adjacent to one another and separated from one another. Each of the plurality of chairs/ottomans has a hollow interior section for storing items. A finished table surface is positioned at a top portion of each of the plurality of chairs/ottomans. A positioning member is adapted to position each of the plurality of chairs/ottomans adjacent to another of the plurality of chairs/ottomans. A xe2x80x9cLazy Susanxe2x80x9d is located substantially at a middle portion of the positioning member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a combination chair/ottoman and table assembly is disclosed. The combination chair/ottoman and table assembly has a plurality of chairs/ottomans adapted to be alternatively positioned adjacent to one another and separated from one another. Each of the plurality of chairs/ottomans has a hollow interior section for storing items. A finished table surface is positioned at a top portion of each of the plurality of chairs/ottomans. A positioning member is adapted to position each of the plurality of chairs/ottomans adjacent to another of the plurality of chairs/ottomans. A xe2x80x9cLazy Susanxe2x80x9d is located substantially at a middle portion of the positioning member. A covering table surface dimensioned to be removably positioned upon the xe2x80x9cLazy Susanxe2x80x9d so that the covering table surface may be rotated. A lifting mechanism is located withing the positioning member for raising and lowering a height of the xe2x80x9cLazy Susanxe2x80x9d and the covering table surface.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.